1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal receiving apparatus and method capable of reducing consumption power in receiving a radio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for reducing consumption power of a signal receiving apparatus receiving a radio signal, a method for receiving only necessary data has been presented (for instance, JP-A 2001-69023 (KOKAI). With this method, a signal transmitting apparatus, when it transmits a plurality of data items in time-sharing, inserts information in relation to a data structure or a position of a data item to be transmitted in the head of a frame, and the signal receiving apparatus can stop a receiving operation at timing to receive unnecessary data items, so that the method enables reducing the consumption power.
However, the technique in the method only can be employed in data transmitting/receiving when the receiving apparatus selectively receives the data item transmitted from the transmission side. The technique, for instance, cannot be adapted to the case in which the whole of the transmitted data items are needed to be received.